Mauvaises idées
by Nelja
Summary: Même à la prestigieuse Académie des shinigami, on a droit aux soirées étudiantes, avec des jeux ridicules et surtout beaucoup d'alcool. KiraMomo à sens unique, entre humour bourré, fluff et angst.


_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Spoilers sur l'histoire de fin du tome 15. Classé T/PG-13 pour usage d'alcool, et très vagues allusions sexuelles. Couples : principalement Kira/Momo, avec un peu de Renji/Rukia, de Aizen/Momo et de Shuuhei/Kanisawa._

* * *

Kira savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de jouer à ça. En fait, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de boire. Et de venir à cette soirée en général.

Il se dirait bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'entrer à l'Académie en premier lieu, mais là il y a une certaine exagération. Il pouffe de rire à l'idée d'une "certaine exagération". Oh seigneur, il est vraiment complètement bourré.

Il s'était dit qu'il ne prendrait qu'un seul verre, et ce n'était pas un problème, vraiment, c'est le second qui a été une erreur, parce que le troisième a été entièrement la faute du second, et les autres aussi.

Il s'était dit qu'il ne viendrait pas faire l'imbécile à la soirée pour fêter le diplôme d'Hisagi-sempai, malgré ses protestations pour faire venir les deuxième année qui lui avaient sauvé la vie et leurs amis. Mais Abarai-kun lui a garanti qu'Hinamori-kun avait accepté, alors il n'a pas pu résister, et...

Hinamori-kun. Oui, il en revient à ce jeu stupide, qui semble être fait exclusivement pour ridiculiser les participants. A se demander comment on en trouve suffisamment. "Action ou vérité", l'appellent-ils. Le principe : selon un ordre qu'il n'a pas encore compris, chacun laisse à sa victime le choix entre faire quelque chose de ridicule ou avouer un secret caché. Magnifique.

Il n'était pas aussi braqué contre, au début. Il se rappelle avoir ri à l'énoncé du concept même s'il le trouvait un peu inquiétant, il se souvient d'avoir été bien heureux d'être en face d'Hinamori-kun parce qu'il pouvait la regarder tant qu'il voulait, longument, comme il ne se le permet jamais à l'Académie, les jours ordinaires. Hinamori-kun en était restée à un verre. C'est quelqu'un de bien, _elle_, en plus d'être la plus jolie fille de l'Académie. Et pourtant, elle était gaie et ses joues étaient rouges, et son rire haut perché est ce qu'il y a de plus charmant au monde. Il regardait sa taille fine, ses lèvres roses, sa nuque fragile, et il avait très chaud au visage, mais c'était une agréable chaleur, et l'envie de la toucher était alors plus une idée douce qu'un vrai manque.

Il ne s'est pas énervé contre le jeu pour les questions qu'on lui a posées, parce que quand il a avoué en rougissant qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé une fille, puis qu'il n'avait jamais menti à un professeur, les autres, les camarades d'Hisagi-sempai l'ont classé dans la catégorie mortellement ennuyeux et l'ignorent depuis.

Mais ce n'est pas pareil pour Hinamori-kun, malheureusement, et une des filles a eu l'idée de lui demander "Est-ce qu'il y a un garçon qui te plait ?"

Elle a rougi, a bafouillé "Oui." et seigneur, pour les gens qui connaissent Hinamori-kun, il faudrait être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas savoir qui c'est, un homme qu'elle ne connait pas, qu'elle a vu une fois dans sa vie, à qui elle ne reparlera peut-être jamais... Et il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle préfèrerait que ça ne se sache pas.

Aussi, quand la fille et ses amies ont poussé des cris perçants et lui ont demandé qui c'était, Kira a protesté, aussi énergiquement qu'il le pouvait avec le nombre de litres d'alcool que son sang semblait charrier alors. "C'est une autre question !" a-t-il affirmé, de façon difficile à nier. "Ca se pose une autre fois."

Mortellement ennuyeux, le retour, disait le regard des filles en question posé sur lui.

Mais Hinamori-kun avait un sourire de reconnaissance timide à ce moment, et peut-être cela en valait-il la peine, même si c'était pour avoir eu juste avant confirmation du fait qu'il n'avait aucune chance...

N'importe quoi, se morigène-t-il depuis, principalement intérieurement. Non, ce jeu est une mauvaise chose en bloc, si cela a attristé Hinamori-kun.

D'ailleurs, une empathie exceptionnelle - due au fait que malgré l'absence de questions, il est lui-même horriblement embarrassé rien que d'entendre les réponses... ou à l'alcool - lui permet de... où est le début de la phrase, déjà ? Il sent bien, en tout cas, que tout le monde, ou du moins tous les gens qui comptent, sont énervés par ce jeu. Il le voit, clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il voit bien que quand Hisagi-sempai répond évasivement, à propos de son tatouage, qu'il a dû se le faire à lui suite d'un pari avec des amis, il pense "des amis qui ne sont pas là ce soir" et que c'est bien aussi dur que quand il répond que sa première petite amie était Kanisawa-sempai. Il sait bien que malgré l'assurance que montre Abarai-kun quand il dit qu'entre toutes les filles qui sont là ce soir, c'est Rukia-san qu'il préfèrerait emmener dans son lit, sa voix sonne embarrassée. Quoi, Abarai-kun, embarrassé ? Kira doit être vraiment plus ivre qu'il ne le pense... ou alors c'est Abarai-kun.

Ce n'est vraiment pas facile de récupérer des éléments de pensées rationnelle perdus dans un océan d'alcool, mais sans eux il est perdu. Quelle métaphore stupide... Il s'imagine dans un bateau, essayant de les pêcher à la canne ou au filet. Ca n'aide pas. L'élément en question ressemble à un bout de cervelle. Il rit bêtement.

Au secours. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-il en train de se resservir ?

Il devrait pourtant faire attention, parce qu'on dirait que certaines personnes ont encore décidé de prendre Hinamori-kun comme victime. (C'est stupide, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait empêcher quoi que ce soit, cette fois.) Quand on lui pose la question fatidique, elle répond "Action" avec une certitude qui laisse entendre à Kira qu'il a vraiment bien fait, tout à l'heure.

"Embrasse le garçon que tu voudras." dit un septième année avec un rire niais, et Kira pourrait bien lui garantir qu'il est le dernier qu'elle choisira, au cas où elle aurait un vague espoir. Hinamori-kun rougit et baisse les yeux. Kira déteste ce type, et comme Hinamori-kun est trop gentille pour faire de même, il le déteste pour deux.

Il ne comprend pas au début quand Hinamori-kun se lève, s'approche de lui, et lui demande "Tu veux bien, Kira-kun ?", et quand il comprend il est paralysé, ou pas totalement parce qu'il a hoché la tête tout seul. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, il sait qu'elle ne l'aime pas, même si il faut croire qu'il est celui qui lui déplait le moins dans l'assemblée ; il sait qu'elle est forcée de le faire, il devrait refuser mais il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas, et elle pose très doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et seigneur c'est son premier baiser il veut la prendre dans ses bras il veut que ça dure toujours il veut glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et il gémit juste un peu et il ne fait rien de tout cela, bien sûr, elle s'éloigne comme si de rien n'était en rougissant toujours, et il a l'impression qu'il ne pourra plus jamais supporter cette distance, parce que ça ne se reproduira jamais, jamais...

Il fait la seule chose possible pour un homme dans cette circonstance : il attrape un verre de plus, le boit d'une traite et s'effondre à terre.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se réveille, hagard, sa tête douloureuse, et il est accueilli par les sarcasmes de Rukia-san, qui annonce être en train de faire un loooong mémoire sur les moeurs dissolues des élèves de la classe spéciale, et lui demande s'il ne voudrait pas par hasard quelques rappels.

Quand il y pense, elle est peut-être la seule personne qu'il n'a pas vue boire, passant entre les verres d'alcool sans pour autant avoir l'air de s'en écarter.

Elle lui annonce la liste des bêtises qu'ont faites Hisagi-sempai et ses amis, et quand elle arrive à Hinamori-kun et lui, racontant à haute voix pour qu'elle aussi puisse entendre il rougit. "Ne raconte pas ça !" Oh, comme il ne veut pas qu'on le rappelle à Hinamori-kun. Comme il voudrait garder le souvenir de ce baiser volé pour lui seul, à jamais.

Rukia-san fait une moue moqueuse et peu convaincue.

Mais quand Kira, paniqué, lui propose d'aller plutôt faire son compte rendu à Abarai-kun, elle se tait, et il pourrait jurer que c'est elle qui rougit, cette fois, furtivement.


End file.
